Relentless Obsession
by theartsofseduction
Summary: L and Light wake up in a very dark and dank garage of sorts. They wonder how they got there, and how they can escape. However, once L comes to realization, he soon understands that their lives are in danger. Two shot. BxL, LxLight, some BxLight.
1. Chapter 1

Outside of the windows that seemed to be dirty and smudged with grime, the sun was struggling to shine through the holes in the clouds as they passed beneath it. The world below was none the wiser to the struggle to their omnipresent sun. The people who never saw the sun, those who lived in sheds, or other closed off areas, all ignored the existence of such a magnificent mass of energy.

One man in particular, who sitting in the corner, shaking in his position, was only wishing he could see the sun from his position. He had been involuntarily shoved into the circumstance, along with his partner, of being captive in such a cold and uncomfortable setting. His mouth was free, giving him the ability to speak. The kidnapper knew that the man would be rendered speechless due to uncontrollable mental panic and the desire growing steadily to want to escape.

"Ryuzaki…"

There was a shift in body weigh in a certain point of the room. The man known as Ryuzaki shifted his gaze to look at the source of the sound he had heard. He knew it was Light, so he wasn't too terribly intimidated by him. He still shook slightly in his shackles. His entire body was crushed against the wall as he sat in his typical fetal position.

Light was stuck in a mere trap that contained his wrists and ankles. His body wasn't even taken into serious consideration as Ryuzaki's was. Obviously the kidnapper had cared more about Ryuzaki's escape than the latter's.

The detective stared wide eyed, his throat still restricting itself from allowing sound to emit, as Light shifted a little bit towards him. The younger male had so much more leeway in movement, whereas he was restricted to only being able to move his head. He winced when he felt his spine twist a little bit in his futile attempt to move his body inside of the metal contraption containing him to the wall.

"R-Raito-kun…" he managed to spit out. His voice remained monotonous even as the panic was bubbling in his stomach. He was trying to appear calm and collect for Light, so he couldn't show it even in his facial expressions. "Do you know if you can reach me?"

With a quick reach of his hand, Light struggled to reach other with his hand. He felt the distance stretch farther between them the harder he tried to get closer. L stared at his fingers; they weren't nearly close enough to get to his contraption. He frowned slightly, staring at the damp, grey floor before him instead. The feeling of hopelessness was beginning to settle in where panic had once taken place.

"Sorry."

"It isn't your fault we're in this situation. Do you recall how we got here in the first place?"

L didn't need to look to see the expression on concentration on the younger intellect's face. He could practically hear the straining thought waves stretching within Light's mind in a vain attempt to remember the events preceding their current predicament. He sighed, his head slightly aching as he continued to picture the happenings before he had regained consciousness in this place.

"I remember we were in an argument back home."

"Yes, I remember that too."

"You were getting upset that I wasn't seeing the case from your point of view. I got offended that you thought the only way of seeing something was through how you saw it. That caused me to punch you--"

"And me to kick in retaliation, yes. Yagami-kun, this isn't helping us whatsoever…" L muttered, his voice laced with irritation. He closed his eyes, wishing strongly that he could rub the bridge of his nose. It was a habit he often did to help him think.

With a sigh, L looked at the small string of light that had managed to find its way in through a crack in the board providing itself as a blockade from the outside world. He concentrated on that light; his gaze remained fixed as he slowly cleared some of the haze.

"I recall… There was a disturbance while we were fighting. Somewhere along the way, something threw us off and we became more concerned for our wellbeing rather than what we had been previously fighting about. I remember the look of paralyzing terror on your face."

There was a moderately loud cough of irritation coming from Light's direction. He found it ironic that one of the few things that L actually remembered from this event was Light's horror-stricken expression. Although Light was trying to remember what it was. He was confused as to why his memory was blocked off so strongly. He assumed that his mind must have decided to repress it instead of keep it in memory's plain sight.

"I remember a noise…" Light mumbled beneath his breath. "It was a lot like heavy breathing mixed with a struggle against laughter… Do you hear it?"

The detective focused his memory's hearing, trying to pick up sound from the smudged memory in his mind. He wrinkled his nose, hearing the sound that Light had described. He felt his blood run cold for a moment when he reopened his eyes.

"Raito-kun…" he spoke, his voice suddenly three times as quiet as it had just been. "I believe our lives are in grave danger… We must get out of here as soon as possible… If we don't, there is a zero percent chance that we will make it out of here alive, I assure you."

These ominous words caused Light's heart to cease its beating momentarily. He didn't show his sudden discomfort and disease express on his face; though he did want to desperately escape from this place now due to L's dark warning. He could sense the sudden and extreme need to leave in L's words.

"How are we going to go about doing that Ryuzaki?" Light said, anger beginning to bubble up in his chest. "It's not like it's an easy thing to do, escaping from chains that you're bound to something else with. I would know. You've kept me in the same contraptions for nearly--"

"_Raito-kun_ if you do not quiet down _now_, then you are only shortening the amount of time we have to develop an escape plan and actually initiate it."

"What the hell is going on Ryuzaki?"

The detective swallowed. Light could hear this noise as he imagined the raven-haired male's Adam's apple bob. However, he listened while waiting for a response from L. He knew this wasn't going to be a good answer with the short pause he was presented with.

"We've been kidnapped by a man, if I am deducing the clues correctly, who has been obsessed with me since I was nearly fourteen years old. His name is Beyond Birthday, and I have reason to believe he is the one holding us captive," L explained. Light was trying to breathe quietly now; not wanting to create much noise in case he missed even the slightest detail. "He has been diagnosed with some sort of mental instability. In short… Beyond Birthday is legally insane."

When the word, "Insane" was spoken, Light felt his stomach plummet farther down, if it were possible. Had he not been so prideful, he most likely would have reverted to a fetal position. He was feeling anger and panic blend and boil within him.

"What are we going to do?"

"I am not finished, Raito-kun…" L said, his voice only hitching once in his single sentence. "Beyond Birthday is obsessively in love with me. His desire to be me evidently created some sort of bizarre infatuation with me. Now, from what I have heard, he wants to kill anyone who stands in his way between him and me. This is what worries me, because the one variable that would be standing in his way is you."

There was a sound that L wasn't sure he could identify correctly. He assumed it was Light feeling his heart stop once more. When he heard shuffling, L's heart also seemed to physically stop for a moment. It sounded like feet walking across the wet concrete… However after a moment or two that felt like an eternity of waiting, two rats appeared dashing from around the corner.

He relaxed his muscles at the realization that the sound was just a couple of rats. L peered over at Light who looked rather pale, even in the angle where darkness mostly shielded the male's face. He was slouched over, much like L was most of the time, and appeared to be almost hopeless.

"How do you think we'll be able to get out of these, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, his gaze remaining at the slight stream of illuminating sun. He didn't seem to feel like looking at L at the moment. "I had an idea that I could try to crush the chains, but my wrists can only go so far."

"You couldn't pick the lock with something?"

"With _what_? There aren't any paperclips lying around carelessly last I knew…"

Light made a mock attempt at actually looking around for said object. This would have been one of the moments where they would have initiated yet another fight; most likely just because of Light's bad attitude. The golden-haired boy shrugged and pretended to be disappointed, though he knew already that there weren't any paperclips to be found.

"Oh shoot…" he muttered.

There was an audible sigh of frustration from L's area. The detective shifted his brain into an emergency thinking situation. He closed his eyes to concentrate further. The only way out of these chains, or in Light's case, those chains, would be for him to crush them with a rock, pick the lock, or somehow remove his body parts from the shackles. L ruled out the latter, knowing fully well that harm would be done to Light in order for this to work. The younger detective could grab one of the concrete fragments and shatter the chains he supposed…

"Raito-kun… Please do not be so sarcastic at this particular moment in time please… We don't have time to spare unfortunately."

"I _know_ that--"

A slight swing initiated right where a rather large stream of light entered the room. The door was presumably behind the corner, due to the duo only being able to see the lengthy chunk of light and a shadow that was cut out neatly from the center of it.

When Light turned to look at L's face, for a split second he had been able to see one of the only emotions he had ever seen L portray. He saw the pure terror in his eyes and the panic that was tugging at his skin. It lasted only for a moment, but Light had gotten just enough to memorize what it looked like. The figure continued to step towards the dank and dark room. However, the stream of light disappeared with the sound of a slamming door.

There was a soft chuckling that seemed to echo off of the walls. It sounded as if it was bombarding the two detectives from each and every angle possible. L felt his own skin crawl at the slowly escalating noise. His mind halted to a mental standstill when the figure stepped into their sight.

Even from the spot in the room, while the man was under the cover of the shadows, L could tell that his jet black hair was in disarray, just as his own hair was. He could see the smirk, reminding him of the Cheshire cat, growing with each step that drew him closer. The chuckle grew louder as the man was taken a step closer to L.

"Hmm… hmm… hmm…" he mocked.

Once close enough, the man L assumed to be B took a rather abrupt turn and headed in Light's direction. He stopped within a mere half a foot away from the being sitting so stiffly on the ground. B leaned over, hunching in a sense, as he examined the scared eighteen-year-old. He smirked as he reached out a finger, brushing the pad of his pointer against the soft flesh of the barely legal male.

"You…" he breathed through his teeth. His expression was wild, from what Light could see. He was conflicted on whether he should look his killer in the eye, or look away. He knew that both had consequences. Looking away would give off the feel that Light was meek and couldn't fend for himself. Looking directly at B would give him the sense that he wasn't afraid, though the teen was obviously trembling in the man's presence. "_You_ are the reason why I cannot have my beautiful Lawliet."

At the mention of his birth-given name, L took in a silent gasp. He never understood how B always knew what his actual name was, but now that Light knew, it was twice as dangerous. He still suspected Light as being Kira. Half of him hoped that B would kill Light, but the other half hoped with all of its strength that somehow B had grown a conscience and decided to let him live.

The detective stared in awe, though keeping his emotion hidden from the rest of his face, as he watched B continue to caress sections of Light's face. He watched as he carefully brought his finger over his eyelid and through his hair. He watched as B's thumb ran over Light's bottom lip. He watched as B moved his face closer to Light, inspecting his eyes and his eyelashes. As far as L was concerned, B was examining Light in immense detail just to see whether or not he was capable of being a victim.

"You're too naturally beautiful to be a man…" B said. He threateningly lowered his hand to Light's thigh. Said male didn't dare move or try to stop B from doing anything. He allowed him to slide his hand along his leg. "But it appears that you are."

B pressed his hand against the side of Light's neck, feeling his erratic pulse thumping in his jugular vein. It was much like the rhythm of a set of drums. To this, B curled his lips into an even crueler grin.

"You're in perfect condition too. You're very healthy for a young man," B continued to coo.

L could see through this entire act. He was trying to make it appear as if he was complimenting Light. This was a tactic to calm him down, though it wasn't possible when Light knew that this man was legally out of his mind. The golden-haired boy was in a silent panic himself. His chest was raising and falling a bit too quickly, giving away that fear had taken over him.

The insane male leaned in closer, taking a little sniff of Light's hair. He could smell a small amount of sweat coming from it, but what was stronger was the smell of fresh ginger. A shampoo, he assumed; though B could smell it on Light's skin as well. He wondered if this boy shaved ginger down to a powder and created some sort of bathing utensil from it.

B lifted Light's chin just enough to be able to see his Adam's apple. L stared at the corner of his eye. His heart skipped a beat, noticing that he was fondling Light to get himself ready for the main event. B smirked and kissed Light's forehead while said victim-to-be released a semi-rasped whine.

_No Light-kun! Don't let him see that you are scared!_

The sound only was music to B's ears. He leaned down, just a bit more, and placed a very soft kiss on Light's lips. He smirked while doing so, while Light tried to move backwards to discourage B from doing so. He felt completely suffocated with the lack of space he was given.

"Oh, you don't like it?"

Light didn't answer. It was more like he refused to answer. With a slight tremble, the younger male looked back up at B. He hoped that this wouldn't cause him to do anything irrational, or… do anything irrational sooner.

The smirk that was the definition of human evil spilled over B's lips once more. He looked up at the ceiling, as if he was unfazed by all of this. The psychopath brought his finger along Light's through, pretending to slit it with his nail. It was more to get the feel of how he would react, when, and if, he actually did it.

"Hmm… Lawliet, what do you think I should do? Should I violate my toy a bit more before I tear its head off and grow tired of it? Or should I just cut to the chase? I don't know… It's _such_ a difficult decision."

L didn't respond to this question. He assumed it to be rhetorical anyway, and hoped so strongly that B wouldn't bring harm unto Light. He knew there wasn't a way to escape this trap, but watching another persons' death, especially one he had been in close working range with for quite some time, would be almost as traumatizing as his parents' deaths.

"Don't hurt him," L said with a cold tone. He had grown up with the feeling that somehow he could have prevented his parents' death. He had stayed up late crying about having a terrible feeling when he was a child at the age of six, but his parents had managed to lull him into a comfortable sleep. The detective shook his head, trying to wipe the memory from the whiteboard that was his mind. He couldn't have such a traumatizing event happen to him again. "He did nothing to anger you, nor did he do anything to harm you physically or emotionally. Leave him _alone_ B."

The convicted murderer turned his head slowly, eyes wide as he stared at the detective in which he had an infatuation for. His eyes stayed locked onto him as his finger was just by Light's right ear. He didn't move, nor did he speak while he continued to eye down the man with his blood-freezing stare through the darkness. L could feel the insanity that B harbored billowing off of him in waves.

Slowly, B left his first intended prey to shake and silently swallow his own emotional stress. He walked over to Ryuzaki with the same, crazed expression glued to his face. When he kneeled down, he hadn't changed his expression. Even when B was merely a few inches away from L, he kept his estranged look on his face.

Without warning, the very same insane smile burst onto B's face like fireworks. He leaned in, seizing L by the throat, and leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Anything for you, dear Lawliet."


	2. Chapter 2

The small space between B and L's face made the detective feel a little bit more defensive than he probably should have. He could feel B's breath on his face, just as B could feel L's on his. L forced himself to stand strong as he looked B in the eye. The estranged glint deep within the brown eyes, which were probably aided by contacts, was most likely artificial; or perhaps L was imagining this twinkle. It was too dark in here for a light to get in.

"If you wish for me not to hurt him, I won't. For now at least, I won't. I make no guarantees though. You see… I _hate_ that man _so_ much."

Light cringed at the corner of both L and B's eyes. The great detective found his stomach clinching into itself at that sight. Usually Light was so together, but in such a stressful situation as this, L figured it would make sense that he would settle into a comfortable state of dread. He assumed Light was most likely trembling. The sound of shifting chains was faint, but audible.

B stood up to his full height, smirking as he looked down at L and then at the man he hardly would respect by calling him human. He shot a dirty look at Light who was busily keeping still.

"You see, Lawliet…" B began. "When I first met you, way back when we were little, I'm sure you remember it, I idolized you to death. You seemed amazing. Your intelligence was so high that I could only _dream_ to have an IQ _near_ yours! You even physically looked beautiful. The annoying thing is, you're so nonchalant about it. You claim to do absolutely nothing with your hair or your skin in the morning. You don't bother to think about what you're going to wear each day!"

"And I suppose you do?" L said. He was used to B being obsessive. However it didn't give him the comfort of knowing that his life was in safe hands. He knew that with the slightest insult to B, he could and most likely would snap. "You don't seem to."

"Oh _Lawliet_, how do you not see it?" B said with a chuckle. His eyes were closed as he released his laugh. L knew he used to practice laughing at Wammy's, but did he still do it even now? "I dyed my hair, so it looked just like yours."

"You were a brunette…"

"Now I have _jet black_ hair! Do you notice my eye color?!"

"Brown…"

"What color were my eyes before?!"

"Blue…"

"Contacts!" B shouted. He chuckled as he ran his fingers through the messy hair that nearly resembled L's down to the particle. His lithe fingers worked their way through knots that had formed, making the psycho's eyes water in slight pain. "My skin? I use make up; I put foundation on _every morning_ just so I can have the same SKIN TONE as YOU!"

The sudden shouting made Light jump in his place. This brought B back to his original reason for explaining. He had gotten a little bit off topic, and he felt foolish for doing so. B was simply just bragging that he had found a way to look virtually identical to the detective he felt so infatuated with.

"_That man_," B rasped as he pointed at him abruptly. "Has _you_. He was handcuffed to you, was he not? I don't need to wait for an answer, I know he was. I saw you two handcuffed together before bringing you here. You had him chained to you like some sort of _bitch_. I had thoughts that you had most likely been betrayed by your own sexual hormones and probably even _FUCKED_ the little bastard!"

B's breathing had escalated noticeably. L feared this. He knew B was getting worked up and upset over something that hadn't happened. This made L wonder if he was a paranoid schizophrenic, or if he just had psychosis without it accompanying. B grabbed a handful of Light's hair after taking three long steps over to him. He yanked his hair up, causing Light's mouth to fall open.

There was a huge burst of fear that happened within L, but he continued to hide it. Light was doing less of a good job. There was a distressed look on his face, and he looked close to tears. He forced his mouth closed, feeling a need to cry out for help.

"_This_ abomination to the _human race_-- you probably _fucked _him until he couldn't stand fucking straight!!"

B yanked at the handful of hair. It slipped through his grip, but he could see a few golden strands of hair that had been pulled from the eighteen-year-old's scalp as he held his fist towards the light source. He smirked as he spread his fingers apart, his palm exposed. His eyes watched as the little hairs fell from his hand and towards the concrete.

"I _know_ that is what you did, Lawliet."

"I assure you that it isn't, B. I haven't violated Light in any way that would be considered sexual. We have never been romantically involved with each other within the timeframe that I have known him."

There was a sound of semi-silent sobbing. Every now and then there would be a stifled gasp for air. L realized that Light had reached his breaking point. However, when he looked at the boy with a turn of his head, he saw that Light was angrily staring at B. He threw a glance at L, his expression changing instantly.

"Help," he mouthed.

"You cannot still be a virgin, Lawliet. It is so obvious that you aren't."

"No, I am."

B craned his neck to look at L. This information was a surprise to him. However, though it was music to his ears, B had principles. He would rather not rape someone against their will. That was torturing someone. Murdering someone, and toying with them first, was much more fun anyway, for B. He smirked and looked at Light.

"Oh?"

Light tried to press himself against the cold wall. His eyes looked at the shackles around his ankles and wrist. While L was stalling B, he forced himself to think calmly and try to figure out a way to escape. B saw the split second of concentration on Light's face and abruptly turned his complete and total attention to the younger of the two.

"Oh, no need to try and think of a way out."

The murderer reached into his pocket and pulled a silver key from it. He smirked and unlocked Light's shackles. He watched as the boy stared in awe at what seemed to be a good deed. L shook his head, hoping Light saw it and that he understood not to trust B.

Light stood beside B. He didn't move, in fear that he would be attacked. B smirked and grabbed Light's wrists. He began to spin around in circles with him. It looked exactly like a bizarre dance. L assumed it was a mock of ballroom dancing, since he had been taught how to when he was young.

"Dance with me you worthless piece of shit!" B snapped. Light's hands were crushed, in a sense, in B's ruthless grasp. "Or shall I show you what _dancing_ is truly all about?"

This seemed all too familiar… Unfortunately there was no furnace, and they were not singing about living life to the fullest in this scenario. L was silently thankful, but knew B would have loved to recreate the scene.

"You have two left feet," B growled.

Light wasn't sure what he could do to appease B. He was terrified that he was simply swinging around with him in such a casual manner. It actually made him feel even worse, and less secure, than when he had been chained.

Without warning, B slammed Light's back against the cold concrete wall. The wind was knocked out of him instantly, causing Light to feel the need to keel over onto the ground. His eyes closed for a moment as he tried to breathe for air.

"Hmm… I don't see why you found him so interesting…" B spoke. "He's weak. There's nothing to him that could possibly benefit in a mate. Look at him."

L winced as he watched B kick Light in the stomach with his bare foot. It most likely wouldn't have hurt so badly if B hadn't used his heel. Light let out a wail that had only lasted a split second. The murderer smirked. L's heart stopped when he saw a flash of silver.

B lowered himself down to Light's level. He let him get into a sitting position while hiding the object behind his back. Light looked very much like a child; his eyes were wide and his breathing was erratic. L could feel the fear releasing off of Light.

In one fluid movement B shoved the object, which was unmistakably a blade, directly into Light's stomach. The male released a yowl in pain as well as a cough as B left the blade sitting in Light's stomach. He stepped back and smirked, watching Light bleed and writhe in pain.

The horror that washed over L was realized. He made a quick jerking movement which gave away his concern. B jerked his eyes over at L, smiling at the reaction he got. Light pulled the knife from his stomach and dropped it beside him. His hand went over the open wound, trying to stop himself from bleeding.

"You deserved this you lowly piece of trash," B spat at Light. "Now you can slowly bleed to death."

The crazed man walked over to L. His eyes wild as he stared at him. He lifted his chin as he smirked. B gazed into L's eyes, and in the depths he could see the mixed emotions of anger, frustration, fear, and concern. Moving L's chin up, just as he did Light's, B pressed his lips against L's. Although the detective didn't refuse this action, he felt terrible. This was, in essence, his first kiss and he wasn't exactly pleased that it was with B.

Behind the two nearly identical men, Light was regaining his thought process. He glared at B while he grabbed the knife that was so carelessly left in his own possession. He stood up quietly, still bleeding onto his own fingers, as he moved over to B who was still busily cooing over L.

The final conclusion had been that B's thoughts had been clouded by his insane jealousy. The want to get a hold on L and murder Light had prevented him from putting his flawless plan into action. B smirked while he stroked L's chin, leaning closer to kiss him once more. His eyes closed while L swallowed; his Adam's apple bobbed for a moment as he saw Light's rather crazed expression.

The ally that L thought he had seemed so much less dependable now. There was insanity bubbling beneath the surface of this male's skin as well. Now he understood; Light was always Kira, and he would forever be; only when provoked, he supposed.

There was a sense of serenity that washed through L at that moment. He was an ally with a murderer; he had an enemy who was a murderer. It seemed like he was on both sides of the fence. The detective watched as Light carefully stepped his way towards the psychotic man.

"Oh Lawliet…" he purred while beginning to kiss against the detective's neck. Parts of L were worried that he would get a rush and puncture the skin with a swift bite. He looked at Light who smirked, his face cast in shadow. B was none the wiser…

"Oh B…" Light said softly. The murderer didn't look; he could sense that something was going wrong in his plan. He looked into L's eyes and chuckled lightly to himself. "At least you're the last thing I get to see before I die _Lawl~i~et~!_" he said rather eerily.

The silver blade was plunged into B's back, directly stabbing into his heart, which caused instant death. Light's breathing was erratic from the rush. He smiled, looking up at L who was just as startled.

B's body fell forward onto L, making it even more awkward in the metal contraption he was stuck in. Light bent down, looking for the key. He reached into the pockets of his jeans, feeling the body heat that was still radiating off of him. Then, when he failed to find them in the jeans, he reached down the deceased's shirt and felt a chain hanging from his neck.

With a brusque yank, the chain snapped and revealed a key once he removed it. Inscribed on the key wrote, "The Key to Lawliet's Heart."

Light smirked, showing the key to L, whose expression shifted only slightly, "I guess he was just crazy after all."


End file.
